gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Teresa Kennedy
Teresa Willis is a character in Mobile Suit Gundam: Emerald Memories, and one of the protagonists in Mobile Suit Gundam: Emerald Memories - Weiss. She is a childhood friend of the Kennedy Siblings, and was originally a member of Holo-Illumini, but she later joined Sovereign Serenity. She was thought to have been killed by Elizabeth Kennedy in Chapter 42 of Emerald Memories, but it was revealed in Chapter 7 of Emerald Memories - Weiss that she survived and served under the A-Laws. She was the pilot of the PMX-002 Crossblade while in the Holo-Illumini, but becomes the pilot of the Descartes Caviar. And like her husband, she became a representative of the Earth Sphere Federation during the events of Mobile Suit Gundam 00: The Singing Serenade, in which her daughter, Catherine Kennedy serves as the main protagonist. She also appears in Ash's sidestory for Mobile Suit Gundam 00S: Crossover; however, their relationship has changed from lovers to just friends. Personality & Character Teresa is a happy-go-lucky young lady who will fall in love with any guy she thinks is "cute" in an instant. One known example is with Ash, a relationship her older brother, Travis, does not approve of. The reason for her brother's disapproval of Ash was because he was then part of Task Squad 496, the enemy of the squad she and her brother were in. She had previously hated Soran Erde (AKA Shane Johnson) for killing her brother, but she had learned to forgive him and became friends with him due to Travis' revival. She had also started dating Ash during the second series (They start dating in Movie 1 of Continuum Overdrive). She is also a skilled violinist, with Ash and Elizabeth watching her performances after school. Abilities Since Emerald Memories - Weiss, Teresa became an Observer, a hybrid of both, an Innovator, and a Newtype. She is skilled in the nature of love, in which was perceived by her lover, and later husband, Ash. Her Innovator eyes consist of a yellow color when activated, as opposed to the green color which Ash and Elizabeth have in Observer mode, her abilities as an Innovator include the use of GN Particles in her body, which explains why Teresa's Newtype abilities became limited, she also has no access to use the Psychoframe Technology because of how strong it is for a Newtype like her. Due to her abilities in the Newtype half of her genes, she is limited to using the Psycommu system, a device that is able to directly interpret the user's thoughts by picking up their brainwaves. In the Innovator half of her genes, she can also use the Trans-Am System, an inherent feature of both the GN Drive and GN Drive Tau that temporarily increases their GN Particle output beyond normal parameters for greatly enhanced combat performance. Out of all three observers (Her, Elizabeth, and Ash) in the series, she is the strongest observer due to her being the Giver of Life, while Ash is the best raw pilot because of his piloting skills, and Elizabeth is a balance between the two. Background Early Life Teresa was born on August 21, 2291 A.D., she had always loved "cute" guys, watching anime, reading, and hanging out with her friends. Although she easily gets along with everyone, she was always bullied by boys older than her, punching her, giving her nosebleeds, and making her cry whenever they steal something from her. One day, her life changed when Ash came to protect her while she was being bullied by a boy twice her size, since then, she had fallen in love with him, much to her older brother's dismay. The Sacred Lightning War Travis vs. Shane Reaction to her brother's death Teresa vs. Shane While the Sacred Lightning War prepares to enter its climax, Teresa, who has now awakened as a Newtype, enters the fight for one purpose: To exact revenge on Shane for the death of her brother, thinking that he wouldn't get away that easily. She enters the cockpit of the Crossblade, the second of two Lightning Throne Mobile Suits created by the Holo-Illumini. Just as Shane launches in the Gundam Revolver, Teresa appears and attacks him, calling him an "unforgivable psychopath" for killing her brother. Shane claims that he had never met Teresa, and why she shouldn't forgive him, but Teresa replies that they met before, and she wouldn't forgive him for the death of her brother, Travis. Shane responds by starting his attack on the Crossblade. Accidental "death", and confirmed revival Right at the moment when Teresa was about to kill Shane, Elizabeth uses the Peacemaker's beam rifle to fire a beam at the Crossblade's arms, but instead, it locks on to the cockpit and pierces through it, killing Teresa in the process. Elizabeth realizes on what she did was an accident, and Ash cries over the death of his future girlfriend. Back in the Starta, Elizabeth tells Ash that she had accidentally killed Teresa, but she did retrieve her body. Ash understood, and he knew that it was an accident, as he watched what the Peacemaker was doing. He told her that she was aiming for the arms of the Crossblade, but it instead aimed at the cockpit, which resulted in Teresa's death. Elizabeth claims that Teresa will be revived after the war is over. Emerald Memories - Weiss The Stardust Conflict Unexpected Survival, joining the A-Laws, and reuniting with Ash In Emerald Memories - Weiss, it was revealed that Teresa (Using the alias Ayumi Shiroyama) survived Elizabeth's attack. She joined the A-Laws to exact revenge on her, with Arba Lindt serving as her superior. She returned in Chapter 7 of the series, making this the only time she is seen with the A-Laws. During their assault on Celestial Being, she found one of the Mass Produced TSK-52 GINN mobile suits, two of which are piloted by Ash and Elizabeth. As soon as Ayumi was about to attack one of the GINN's, Ash told her to stop attacking, telling her that Elizabeth didn't mean to hurt her, revealing that the GINN mobile suit she attacked was Ash's. Ayumi wouldn't believe him, but she awakened as Teresa again, and eventually realized the truth after she was found by Travis, who had been revived by Celestial Being. Just as Travis prepares to return in his Zaku Phantom, Teresa tells him that she wants to apologize to Elizabeth for accusing her of a false action, realizing that it was an accident after all. She and Ash were found kissing each other by John, shocking everyone in Potemly, including Travis. Elizabeth, however, wasn't shocked by it at all, since she knew that she and Ash were destined to be with each other. She was then called by Ash to impersonate Nena Trinity for a recon mission, after she accepts the offer, her face was surgically altered to look like Nena, she was given a cloned version of her Haro as a bonus. Joining Sovereign Serenity After a failed recon mission, she had gotten rid of her Nena impersonation, and chose to join Sovereign Serenity per Ash and Elizabeth's recommendation. Forming a relationship with Ash Ash vs. Ribbons Stardust Conflict aftermath After the defeat of the Innovators, the fall of the A-Laws and Celestial Being's victory. Teresa traveled with Ash and Elizabeth after the conclusion of the war. Travis, however, seems to approve of her relationship with Ash after finding out that Ash may be the right guy for her. Polaris Conflict/Psycho Gundam Outbreak Ash and Teresa's Engagement Leaving Sovereign Serenity Breaking up with Ash, and kidnapped by Gerald Prior to Ash's fight against Gerald, she realized that she had made a mistake picking Ash for her boyfriend. Learning that Ash isn't the sweetheart she used to know, but rather a true delinquent who is obsessed with fighting. After Ash returned from his fight against Gerald, Teresa angrily confronted him and punched his face for her belief of him using her to win the war. She also scolds him for never telling her that he loved her, thus triggering Teresa's decision to break up with Ash. While on a trip with her brother, Teresa, sad and depressed about her not being able to see Ash again, felt guilt for taking her brother's crimes with her, claiming that Ash shouldn't suffer the same crimes she and Travis have suffered. Teresa mentions that she would love to see Ash again, and that she was wrong to have yelled at him over something that wasn't his fault. However, Gerald, the leader of the Axis, found William Osborne's notes on the Psycho Gundam Mk-II, he learns that the full resurrection and awakening of the Psycho Gundam Mk-II will be done when a woman, or the Giver of Life is used as its pilot. He sends Axis troops to infiltrate the boat Travis and Teresa are in. Travis knew that something bad is going to happen, as Gerald appears in front of Teresa and Travis, shooting the latter, and kidnapping the former, Gerald reveals that he is going to use Teresa as the pilot of the Psycho Gundam Mk-II, as a woman is an ideal pilot for it; Travis didn't like the idea, and prepares to punch Gerald, however, he was shot again before he could even punch him. Travis telepathically tells Ash, who is piloting the Descartes Caviar, that Teresa is in danger, and that he needs to save her. Ash curtly replied that she doesn't care about him anymore, but Travis reveals that Teresa was wrong, and that she didn't mean to hurt him. Becoming the Psycho Gundam's Core Life Unit Shortly after being kidnapped by Gerald, Teresa questions him on what he is doing, he shows her the Psycho Gundam Mk-II as the answer to her question. Travis calls Celestial Being to inform them that Teresa is in danger, and that the return of the Psycho Gundam will be now, Sumeragi, Feldt, and Ian received Travis' call, and they prepare to send out everyone to deploy for the final battle of the Polaris Conflict, which now became known as the Psycho Gundam Outbreak. Gerald awakens the Psycho Gundam, and it begins to assimilate Teresa in the process, making her the new life force unit. Ash knew that Teresa is in trouble, and he goes to space to see what happens for himself. However, he was too late, as Teresa was fully assimilated by the Psycho Gundam Mk-II, with her body now covered in metal, and the colony was also absorbed along with it. After using the Desperado Mk-II's self destruct device, Travis ultimately sacrifices himself to help Ash and the others get inside of the Psycho Gundam Mk-II's core to aid Ash in saving Teresa. Ash's feelings towards Teresa revealed, and starting things over with him After Elizabeth kills Gerald while the 00 Peacekeeper was in Trans-Am Mode, she gives Ash the opportunity to go inside the colony's core using the ASO Gundam Mk-II to rescue Teresa. Elizabeth goes back to space, while the rest of Celestial Being, including her and Sovereign Serenity, and the Earth Sphere Federation continue their fight against the Psycho Gundam. The Psycho Gundam enters its true form, and prepares to fight Ash using Teresa's negative emotions towards him. Ash gave up fighting when Teresa tells him to get away from her, with Mileina explaining that the Psycho Gundam will cause greater damage whenever Ash gets near it. Elizabeth tells him to understand Teresa's feelings, explaining what recently happened towards him, Teresa, and her brother may be the source of Teresa's negative emotions towards Ash. Amuro, Lacus, Christina, Shane, and John encourage him not to be shy, and tell Teresa how he feels. With the help of them, Ash finally admits that he loves Teresa, allowing her to break free from her emotions and from the Psycho Gundam's control. Teresa cries and apologizes to Ash for leaving him, promising that she and Ash will stay together, no matter what happens between them. They use the combined efforts of the ASO Gundam Mk-II and the Descartes Caviar with a new skill known as "The Preservatives of Love and Peace" to destroy the Psycho Gundam Mk-II for good, permanently erasing it and Gerald from existence and finally freeing Elizabeth from the curse of the PG-Cells. The world is now safe thanks to the help of Ash and Teresa, she also rejoins Sovereign Serenity upon Ash's request; The Caviar was brought back to Earth by Soran Erde and John Hawkins, as Teresa hops upon the ASO Mk-II to be with her now-fiancé. Post-Psycho Gundam Outbreak Ash confessed to Teresa that he had loved her since they were kids, but they never dated because of her brother's disapproval, however, Teresa doesn't matter on approval, since her brother is now dead, and the two have been engaged again. They share a kiss and the two return to earth to spend the remainder of their lives together. In the epilogue, Ash and Teresa get married, with Elizabeth (Who was wearing a black dress and white dress shoes) helping Teresa prepare for the wedding. She retired from the military (Though she becomes a representative of the Earth Sphere Federation like her husband) and became the mother of two children: Catherine and Michael Kennedy. The married couple lives with Elizabeth, who is now her sister in law. Elizabeth volunteered to become Catherine's mentor at school, as she wants to take care of her during the school day. The Sapphire City Mall has since reopened, with her husband as the new director, Elizabeth and Teresa as the vice-directors, and Mileina as the Nursery director; Ash's friend Soran is now a store manager, while John, his other friend, is the assistant manager; Sean, Jane, Ian, Linda, Aoi, and all of Celestial Being, as well as the Earth Sphere Federation run the Emerald Tower Embassy Diner. Mobile Suit Gundam 00: Continuum Overdrive In the compilation movie Mobile Suit Gundam 00: Continuum Overdrive, Teresa appears as one of the protagonists alongside of Ash, Elizabeth, Saji, Louise, Jack, Serena, and Soran in the first three movies; however, in the fourth to sixth movies in the series, Elizabeth plays a role similar to that of her. In the sixth movie, Elizabeth becomes the Life Force Unit of the Psycho Gundam Mk-II, with Teresa playing the same role of saving the earth from the Psycho Gundam as Elizabeth in the main series. Trivia *When Teresa was younger, she greatly resembles Cecil Holger from Mobile Fighter G Gundam. Gallery File:Teresa1.jpg|Teresa, as seen in the first season of Emerald Memories - Weiss File:Teresa3.jpg|Teresa, after being proven wrong for having to hurt Ash (Episode 47) File:Teresa-Willis.png|Teresa's Nena Impersonation (Chapter 7) File:Teresa-Willis2.jpg|Teresa's Nena Impersonation (Chapter 9) File:Teresa-Willis1.jpg|Teresa with her Haro (Chapter 10) YoungTeresa1.png|Young Teresa, showing worry about Ash YoungTeresa.png|Young Teresa, talking to Ash about taking her home